Mission Simone
by Itdoesringabell
Summary: Summer after season 5/Five years after Voldemort's death. Harry and Ron go to NYC to protect Hermione, with the help of Malfoy, from the dangers they're facing and cross path with five Upper East Siders trying to get their messy lives back on track.
1. Finding Simone

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST:**

_**I'm not sure why I started this fic, but crossovers are so fun to imagine, I wanted to have a go at it. **_**  
**

_**I want to apologize for any grammatical mistakes I made, but Englsih isn't my first language. Also, if anyone would like to beta for me **__**PLEASE CONTACT ME!**__** I couldn't find any for this chapter.**_

_**So this crossover fanfiction takes place in the summer after season 5 of Gossip Girl, but does not include anything that happened after the episode 14 "The Back-up Dan".**_

_**As for Harry Potter, I know they are supposed to be a decade older than the GG characters, but it wouldn't have worked, so they're all around 22/23 meaning four or five years after Voldemort's death. Also, you can wipe all of the movies and the books' epilogue off your memories to read this fic.**_

_**HP PAIRINGS: Draco/Harry and Ron/Hermione.**_

_**GG PAIRINGS: Dan/Blair; as for Chuck, Serena and Nate, nothing is set in stone yet, but they are a big part of this story. Also there will be a little mention of Blair/Chuck because...well it IS Blair and Chuck.**_

_**There are going to be a few details in this fic that aren't mentioned in HP books or GG because I sometimes like to appropriate myself a few things, but I haven't changed anything that was a fact in the tvshow and books.**_

_**I think that's all and I hope you'll enjoy it. I wish you a good reading.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't have the imagination of J.K. Rowling and the sense of drama of GG writers or Cecily von Ziegesar, so there's no way I created those characters.**_

* * *

**Mission Simone Part I: To the Big Apple**

* * *

Chapter One: Finding Simone.

New York had never been the sunniest city of the United States, Chuck Bass knew it. However, all the inhabitants had to admit that the fog that had been draping the city for more than a week now was quite unusual for the month of May. Chuck did not care much, though; bad weather was good for business. Rather than visiting the city, his rich clients enjoyed all the indoors activities displayed by The Empire. Plus, Chuck could move his most boring meetings pretending not wanting to make his chauffeur take risks, driving in the fog.

It was precisely thanks to this little lie that he could, on a Thursday afternoon, enjoy his apartment with a cup of his favourite tea. Nate was still in lacrosse practice at that time of the day and, even though Chuck very much enjoyed having him as a roommate, he liked having the penthouse for himself from time to time. So, when he heard the chiming of the elevator, announcing a visitor, he slightly groaned hoping it was only Nate coming home early.

Much to his surprise, he saw Dan Humphrey walking towards him, his face pale and his eyes glimmering.

'Humphrey, what are you doing here?' he asked

Dan didn't answer right away, his glaze confusingly wandering around the room, as if he were in an intense reflection. Eventually, he said:

'Can you come home with me?'

Chuck scratched the corner of his eyebrow, wondering if he had heard right.

'What did you say, Humphrey?

'I need you to help me with something' Dan told him, still not looking at him. 'Please, it's…important?'

'Humphrey, it's three in the afternoon and even I am not in that state. What did you take?'

This time, Dan looked at him.

'I asked myself the exact same question, several times, to be honest. But, unless my barista put something in my coffee this morning - something very, very strong- I am completely sober. However, I need you. I can't talk to Serena, let-alone Blair, Eric is abroad and Nate…wouldn't get much more than I do to the situation. You are the only almost sane person that I can turn to, right now. Please.'

Chuck stared at Dan for a while. The first thing that came to his mind was a bad mix of cocaine and mushrooms. But he didn't picture Humphrey as this kind of guy. Seeing him in such a state was pretty singular and Chuck had to admit that he was dying to know what had happened to him.

'Alright, Humphrey' he said, putting down his cup.

He grabbed his coat then said:

'I'm coming with you. But you just have to act a slightly little bit weirder than you are right now for me to leave. I'm serious. You've always strike me as the repressed-homosexual type, so I'm stopping you right now: you are not my type.'

The last sentence seemed to bring Dan back to earth and he pulled on a wry smile:

'Don't worry about that.'

And thus they were on their way, crossing the Brooklyn Bridge to Dan's loft. Dan turned to him when they reached his door.

'Listen' he said 'what's inside might shock you, or at least surprise you.'

'Humphrey, I thought I told you…'

'It's not like that' Dan cut him short, annoyed.

He opened the door and led Chuck to the living-room. Between the couch and the coffee table, was a man sitting, obviously passed out and tied up with Christmas tinsels. Chuck blinked thrice, just to make sure, then turned to Dan:

'What the fuck did you do, Humphrey?'

Dan innocently held up his hands.

'It was self-defense!' he said 'I swear. This guy just…_came out of nowhere_. He literally appeared in my living room and started talking about a girl, Simone…

'Simone?' asked Chuck, slightly worried.

'Yes, he was asking where she was, saying people were trying to hurt her…people called "deventors"'…

'Deventors? '

Dan nodded.

'And that's not all' he said 'When I threatened to call the police if he didn't leave, he took this out of his pocket.'

Dan pulled from the inside pocket of his jacket a long and thin wood stick. Chuck took it in his hands.

'What is that?' he asked 'A drumstick?'

Dan simply shrugged. Chuck's glare went from Dan to the wood to the man passed out before going back to Dan.

'Are you sure you're not trying to trick me into playing some sick pervert game of your invention?"

Dan took a deep breath, his eyes closed:

'I need a drink' he said.

He went to take a bottle of whisky and poured himself a drink while Chuck said:

'You want me to believe that this guy over there just appeared in the middle of your living room because he was looking for a girl named Simone, and that he took out this drumstick to…to do what exactly?'

'I think he was planning on hurting me with it' Dan said, pouring another drink that he swallowed in one gulp.

'With this stick?'

'Yes'

'It does seem harmful' Chuck said sarcastically.

'You didn't see him, okay? I am certain that he didn't want me any good by taking this thing out. I saw it in his eyes.'

Chuck laughed bitterly at the absurdity of Dan's saying.

'I think you've lost it, Humphrey.'

'I know what I'm saying!'

'Fine! Then explain!' yelled Chuck. "Explain why there's a lunatic tied up in your living room who wanted to attack you because he is after some girl that we've never heard about called Simone!'

'Hermione…'

Dan and Chuck turned in unison toward the intruder. His head was lightly nodding, his eyes struggling to stay open. With a weak voice, he repeated:

'Hermione…'

* * *

It took Ron a while to get out of the shower. The hot water felt good on his sore muscles and he was not particularly excited about going back to the ministry to hand over his mission's report. He turned off the water, trying to motivate himself. At least, he could see Harry again. He hadn't got any news since he had left for his mission.

Ron eventually got out of the shower. He dried and dressed himself quickly, pulled his face "don't-talk-to-me" for which he was famous at the ministry each time he came back from a mission. He had his rights, though. Ron was also known to be a hard-worker, in total opposition of all his years at Hogwarts. He went downstairs and got into his fireplace, took a handful of floo powder before throwing it, saying in a clear voice:

'Ministry of Magic, Aurors' Headquarters'

He found himself there within a few seconds. He shook the dust off his shoulders and started walking towards his office. He hadn't reached it yet when Calvin, a perfectionist intern, freshly out of Hogwarts came to him:

'I need to see you, Mr. Weasley.'

Ron let out a small groan of annoyance. Hadn't Calvin notice his "don't-talk-to-me" face? When their eyes met, Calvin found it hard to swallow.

'Not now' Ron said. 'I will bring you my report later. Now, you find Harry and tell him that I'm back.'

He was about to walk away when Calvin said:

'That's the thing. Chief Shackelbolt wants to see you. Mr. Potter might be in danger.'

'What?' Ron frowned. 'How? What's going on?'

'Follow me' Calvin said.

He took Ron to Kingsley's office. The chief was standing, looking out his window, his mind obviously running wild.

'What is all that about?' Ron directly asked, not giving a damn about good manners.

Kingsley turned to him and waved toward a chair.

'Sit down, Ron'

'I've just come back from a three-week mission in Egypt. When I left, Harry was drowning under paperwork, and when I come back, I'm told that he is in danger. I don't want to sit down; I want someone to explain to me what is going on.'

'Alright' Kingsley said, pushing out a deep sigh. 'An organization of "neo-death eaters" formed during last year. I did not want to tell you and Harry about it, I didn't want to worry you. Only, just a little while after you left, Harry was attacked at his place by three members of this group. Fortunately, he was able to defend himself. Two of his attackers are now dead, and he took the third one here. We interrogated him and were able to get important information, such as the fact that they managed to have several Dementors by their side.

'What? How?'

'They're Dementors, Ron, I don't think it's been much difficult to corrupt them.'

'Right. What happened then?'

Ron felt his chest getting heavier and heavier, the more time passed. He had already lost Hermione, he wasn't sure if he could handle loosing Harry too.

'Two days ago, Harry received an anonymous letter' Kingsley continued getting closer to his desk. 'Those people did not appreciate losing three of their members and decided to get revenge. This, was in the envelope.'

He took a sheet on his desk. When he pushed it forward, Ron could see that it was a picture. And when he took it between his fingers, his heart skipped a beat.

He couldn't recognize the background on the picture, and did not care much about it because on the picture were two young women. And one of them was Hermione. And she was heavenly beautiful. Different, but still beautiful. Her curls - longer than the time he had last seen her - were graciously falling down her back to her waist. She was wearing a knee-high, emerald green sundress. She was also wearing jewelry: a necklace made of amber stones was falling on her chest and a silver bracelet was hanging around her slim wrist. The length of her legs was accentuated by the heels she was wearing.

Ron wanted more than anything to believe that it was not her. She didn't dress like the Hermione he knew, her hair wasn't like the Hermione's he knew, she didn't stand like her. But her smile, Ron could have recognized it amongst a thousand others. And when the girl in the picture turned with a wave, he felt his throat tighten.

'It's not her' he said 'It's a set-up'.

He tried to fight the tears coming to his eyes.

'No, Ron' Kingsley said. 'It's really her.'

Ron threw the picture in the air.

'You know what?' he started yelling 'Harry and I, we've searched her everywhere, all over the country for the last six months, without any results. Those idiots could not have found her, like she was just around the corner. Hermione is way too smart for that to happen, she didn't want to be found.

'I understand your dismay, Ron. But there's no doubt that the women on this picture, is Hermione.'

Ron eventually sat down, taking in the news. Hermione. Then, he thought of something.

'Who is that girl, with her?' he asked.

Kingsley nodded.

'The only way to fid Hermione was to identify this girl. Her name is Blair Waldorf, she is an American Muggle, living in New York.'

'New York?' exclaimed Ron 'You're telling me that all this time, Hermione was in New York? Don't we have agents or foreign partners over there that could've recognized her?'

'We think that Hermione pretends to be a wealthy muggle'

'Wealthy?'

Kingsley summoned Calvin with his hand. He obliged, giving Ron a manila folder.

'Blair Waldorf' he said 'is part of the high New Yorker society, more known as the Upper East Side, referring to the neighbourhood they all seem to live in. Their lives, especially Blair Waldorf's, are more or less a succession of different scandals over which a lot of ink gets spilled. Miss Waldorf was first known as the daughter of a muggle designer, Eleanor Waldorf. Her father owns a chateau near Lyon, in France and she is fluent in the language. She then was more known as the partner of Charles Bass, a businessman who inherited his father's hotel company at only 18 years old. Their relationship lasted a , last January, she married the young Prince of Monaco…'

'Louis Henri Grimaldi' Ron said. 'My sister-in-law is French, go on' he added when he saw their surprised glance.

'The wedding didn't last very long since the divorce was pronounced about three months ago. Since then, Blair Waldorf is less and less talked about. We tried to determine the places where Miss Waldorf and Miss Granger could have met. Miss Waldorf said once in an interview that her favourite bookshop was on Madison Avenue. That's the only plausible option to us.'

Ron didn't move when Calvin was done talking. He was registering all those information, his eyes fixated on several muggle pictures of Blair Waldorf. She seemed to be an elegant young woman, somewhat haughty. Ron was wondering who she was to Hermione and what she knew about their world?

'And what does this entire thing have to do with Harry being in danger?' he asked.

'Well, there are so many wizards and witches in New York that it's impossible to track one amongst them all. Mr. Potter then went to look for the muggles Hermione knew. But we didn't want to take the risk that by approaching Blair Waldorf, she'd warn Hermione and that Hermione would then try to run, without knowing what's coming after her. So we made some research and found out that Miss Waldorf used to spend a lot of time with some Daniel Humphrey. We thought that approaching _him_ was the best plan. Only…'

'Only what?' Ron asked impatiently.

'Harry was supposed to contact us as soon as he got information.' Kingsley said. 'And he was supposed to have arrived at this Humphrey's two hours ago.'

'It shouldn't take this long to interrogate a muggle' Ron said, his head nodding. 'Alright, I'm going.' He stood up from his chair. 'I'm going to look for Harry and Hermione.'

Kingsley had a little smirk.

'I knew you would say that. However, you must be careful. Harry's plan doesn't seem to have worked; therefore I think the best way to get to Hermione would be to infiltrate this world, just like she did.'

'A cover?' Ron asked.

'Exactly. We took you a room at Charles Bass' hotel, The Empire. You will stay there as a British businessman. You will then approach Bass and his roommate, Nathaniel Archibald, in order to gather the most information that you can about how to reach Hermione and Harry's location.'

'Alright' Ron said. 'I'll be ready to leave in an hour.'

He was already walking toward the exit when Kingsley said:

'One last thing, Ron'

'What?' Ron asked, turning around.

Kingsley suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

'Well, you see, err…the Upper East Side is…a world…quite special. People there are used to a certain standard of living…a particular behavior quite….

Kingsley hesitations started to get on Ron's nerves, so he turned to Calvin:

'Can you tell me what he doesn't seem to be able to?'

Calvin gave him an awkward look and opened his mouth. However, he was not the one to answer:

'He means, Weasley, that those people are wealthy and civilized and that you're going to have to get rid of you poor habits such as articulating correctly only half of the words you're using, or fighting over the last slice of bread'.

Ron just closed his eyes. This day could not have gotten worst.

'Kingsley thought it would be useful for me to come with you' Malfoy said, entering the office. 'At least to teach you good manners'

Ron did not even look at him, but told Kingsley:

'You're not serious, are you?'

'He could be useful, Ron. He is a good Auror'

'And also a former death-eater! For all we know, he could be the one behind all of this!'

'Well you can't be certain of that, can you?' Malfoy said. 'In the meantime, I am the only one who can help you if something goes wrong. And as we're talking, we have no guarantee that Potter and Granger are still alive. And even though I realized that I was wrong before, thinking all muggles are evil and soulless, trust me…the Upper East Siders really are.'

'Really?' Calvin asked a spark of interest in his eyes.

'Oh yes' Malfoy said. 'I did some research of my own and Weasley, I'm telling you, if we ever meet someone named Georgina Sparks, we're running the other way'.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Blair sighed in relief. She was home. It was the only place in all of New York where she actually felt safe. Of course, there was also _the loft_, but it was in Brooklyn –and no one in their right mind could truly consider Brooklyn as being part of New York. Plus, it had been several months since she last set a foot in it. Dropping her shopping bags in the entry, she shook the thought out of her head. She hated the fact that whatever she did, wherever she went, she'd always have the tiniest thought of _him_.

Blair stopped in front of the window glass of her living-room, her eyes inspecting outside. No one. It had been almost three weeks since the paparazzi had stopped trying to take exclusive pictures of her. Blair could barely believe that it only took three little months to stop being "the ex-princess of Monaco ". The only issue was that now, she was not even sure of whom she was anymore. The divorce had happened quickly, and the dowry had been paid. Blair would never forget the way the Van der Woodsens, the Van der Bilt, the Roses and Chuck had been prompt to help her. She had extraordinary friends. And in the middle of the media hype, she had found two allies. One of them had always been there, in some way, and the other was a British girl, who had just arrived in New York. There was something comforting in having on one side someone who knew everything about her, and on the other side, someone who knew simply nothing. Unfortunately, she had let her pride cost her one of them along the road. And she mentally punished herself every day.

She walked toward the kitchen, with the firm intention of preparing a tea. All on her own. It was Dorota's day off, she had now to take care of two children. Two little, adorable blond heads that had the power of making Blair's heart melt, although she would never admit it out loud. Once again, she shook her head.

It took her what seemed to be an eternity to locate the teapot, the cups, and spoons amongst the numerous cupboard of her kitchen. When everything was elegantly disposed on the dining-room table, she stood there, her eyes on the porcelain. What now? She reddened a little as she realized that she would be 22 soon, and that she barely knew how to prepare a tea.

_Make water boil._

The instruction had probably come from her subconscious. She went back to the kitchen before hearing the chimes of the elevator.

'Hello' she then heard.

Blair smiled: she loved that accent. She almost skipped towards the entry and welcomed her guest, hugging her tightly.

'Hermione! How are you?'

Hermione tried to relax. She had been living in New York for six months now, but she still wasn't used to the way they greeted each other and was always surprised when Blair hugged her. When the pulled apart, Hermione lifted in front of Blair the light yellow rectangular box she was carrying.

'I know how much you like Paulin's _tartes à la fraise_'

'Oooh' Blair did, taking the box in her hands. 'You are just adorable. Come with me to the kitchen, I was preparing tea'

'You, preparing tea?' Hermione laughed as they were entering the kitchen. 'Do you need help?'

'I might a little' admitted Blair, smiling slightly'

While Hermione put the kettle on the stove, Blair took the pie out of its box onto a silver plate.

'I can't wait for you to meet Serena. She is the best. She is exquisite.

'I can't wait to meet her too' Hermione said, smiling. 'She might finally tell me who the real Blair Waldorf is'

'Not a chance' Blair said. 'Serena would never say anything compromising about me to someone she doesn't know. Besides, we have Gossip Girl for that'

'Except that you made me promise not to check it out'

'Only because it wouldn't be fair for you to know my secrets, I know none of yours.'

'They're not secrets if they are on the internet'

'You see what I mean' Blair rolled her eyes.

Hermione laughed a little.

'Yes, and you're right, it would not be fair.

Blair stared at her for a while and leaned forward, elbows on the kitchen island, the chin in her hands.

'You know now would be a perfect time to tell me why you fled England' she said

'As now would be a perfect time to tell me why you _never_ want to go to the movies, or have lunch in a hotel restaurant, or go to the MoMA' replied Hermione, taking the blowing kettle off the stove.

'Touché'

Hermione was always happy to get with Blair. They both had secrets the wanted to keep hidden deep inside and Hermione felt like someone completely new when she was with her.

They went together to the dining room to wait for Serena, discussing their last literary discover. Blair could simply not believe that Hermione had never read _The Great Gatsby_. Of course, Hermione had an excuse, she said she had never been that much interested in American literature, but still. However, Blair was not one to cast the first stone, since she had never opened in her life anything that was written by Oscar Wilde, although she sometimes pretended the contrary. Besides, who would rather read, when the book was turned into a movie starring Colin Firth and Rupert Everett?

Blair had never been interested in Rupert Everett before seeing him in _The Importance of Being Earnest_, a year before that with…anyway. She was about to change the subject to avoid the thought when she heard someone coming in.

'B ?' a voice echoed in the entry.

'In the dining room!' Blair said loudly enough so Serena would hear.

And Hermione could not have been prepared in a million years for what she saw next. A young woman appeared and threw herself into Blair's waiting arms. She was tall and slim, her hair had this unique bright blond color and fell on her perfectly tanned skin. She was wearing a white sundress which fit her curves to the very inches, allowing the view of her legs emphasized by her wedge heels and when she pulled from Blair, she revealed a cleavage to die for. And when she turned to give her a smile, Hermione was absolutely positive that she had never seen someone like that. _Not even Fleur Delacour._

Serena approached her and Hermione stood up, remembering the American way of greeting.

'So you must be Hermione' Serena said, taking her in her arms. 'I am really glad to meet you, Blair has talked a lot about you'

'Yes' Hermione found it suddenly difficult to articulate. 'She's told me a lot about you too'

'Only good things, I hope' Serena laughed.

'Ab-absolutely' replied Hermione. Even her laugh was perfect. It was almost ridiculous.

The three of them sat down, and started to serve the tea and slices of pie and when Serena took the first bite, her eyes brightened.

'Oh my, B, this is delicious. Where did you get it?

'Ha' Blair put down her cup. 'Well it turns out that besides being British and knowing nothing about the Upper East Sides scandals, Hermione also lives with a young, talented French confectioner named Paulin'

'So you couldn't be more perfect' Serena smiled taking another bite.

The compliment made Hermione blush, and she had to restrain herself from asking if Serena was a veela.

'So, tell us about Congo! Have you seen lions?' Blair asked enthusiastically.

'Yes!' Serena said 'And I brought you loads of picture, there's this one of Eric that you make you roll on the floor. But I don't want to talk about me right now, I'd rather you tell me about how you two met.'

An uncomfortable silence settled, for so long that Serena felt that she had asked a delicate question.

'Have I said something wrong?'

Blair shook her head 'Hermione and I met in a group therapy, for women who had a miscarriage.'

'Oh, you finally went!' Serena stroked Blair's arms softly 'I am so proud of you. How did it go?'

'It was good' Blair said with a satisfied tone in her voice. 'I realized that, compared to a lot of others, I manage to go through it and accept it pretty easily.'

Serena gave her a warm smile, and then turned to Hermione.

Hermione smiled politely.

'I guess it is going well. I never really knew what to think of this baby, anyway.'

'What about…Paulin, is that it? How is he dealing with all of this?'

'Oh no!' Hermione was quick to answer 'Paulin wasn't the father. I met him after all of this happened.'

'Right' Serena said 'Well, ladies, I am taking you out tonight, to celebrate your mental and physical strength. Does it sound good?'

'Oh, actually, Hermione and I had planned on attending Noah Shapiro's lecture of his new book…'

'Yeah, alright' Serena said, barely listening and taking out her phone. 'I'm making a reservation at Nadja, it's a wonderful Moroccan restaurant' she told Hermione. 'The how about we go to the "Liz the 2nd?" It would bring Hermione back to her roots for a few hours'

'I'm sorry?' Hermione asked

'It's a purely British nightclub' Serena said, standing up from her seat. They are usually resentful to allowing Americans in, but we always get through because Blair dated Lord Marcus Beaton.'

'Ugh' Blair rolled her eyes 'Don't you hate it when people remind you your Senior Year mistakes, Hermione?'

Hermione took a deep breath and kept a straight smile. How was she to explain that she had spent her last year of school chasing one of the cruelest dark wizards that the world had ever known?

'Yes' she said, 'I really hate it'

Blair smiled to her.

'I am really happy that the two of you met. Who's in for shopping, so we can find something nice to wear tonight?'

'I can't, sorry' Serena said 'I'm supposed to meet with my mom and Rufus. But let's meet here at 7:30, agreed?'

'Right, well that way we can stop at the library for the lecture' Blair told Hermione 'Right after we stop at Hermès, I saw this gorgeous dress that would suit you so well. I know how much you like orange.'

* * *

It was not in Nate's habits to fully express his feelings. At least not in the moment. Whenever he got mad, he rarely screamed. Whenever he felt happy, he only pulled a light smile. Whenever he was confused, he tried to keep an undisturbed face. But there were times when, in spite of him, everything would get out. When he told Serena about how he had felt all these years. When he learned that Chuck had slept with Blair. When he authorized himself to explore this strange and ephemeral attraction towards Jenny.

And that day, as he was standing in Dan's loft, he was about to let his feelings speak freely. Because, when he left practice this day, he hadn't planned on Chuck begging him to join him at Dan's. Due to the recent events, Nate had prepared himself for the vision of Dan lying on the floor, bathing in his own blood. He was then extremely surprised to see a man tied up in the living room, Dan and Chuck standing in front of him, both arms-crossed.

Nate had understood that this man had come out of nowhere. He had understood that this man was British and that his name was Harry. He had understood that Harry was looking for a woman named Hermione who was in danger and who knew Blair. And when they asked Harry why Hermione was in danger, he asked them to keep an open mind. Sure, no problem.

Only, as Harry was finishing his story, Nate's brain was full with strange words such as "Hogwarts, dementors, portkey, aurors, death eater, Voldemort". Neither Dan nor Chuck talked. They remained sitting on the couch, eyes blank, brows frowned. Nate knew they were as confused as he was. That's why when Harry finally stopped talking, Nate was certain to speak in the name of everyone when he said :

'Holy shit.'

'Yeah' Harry said with a smirk.

'We should introduce you to Damien Dalgaard' Nate said. 'Because whatever it is you're taking, I am positive that he would be interested in selling it.'

Harry sighed and lowered his head. Of course they hadn't believed him.

'I'm not drugged, you have to believe me. My friend is in danger.'

He stared at them with big, hopeful eyes and seeing that none of them seemed moved or the tiniest bit touched, he had an idea.

'Hey, the drumstick' he said 'Untie me and I can prove I'm saying the truth'

'No way' Dan said, standing up. 'How do we know you're not going to try to hurt us with it?'

'Well, if I'm lying, how could I cause you any harm with it?'

The three others each thought for a while, and finally, Chuck said:

'Fair enough'

He took the stick and untied Harry.

'Show us' he said, handing the stick. 'Go on'

Harry took the wand with confidence, pointed it on a vase full of daisies –Lily gave some to Dan every Sunday to "brighten his place"- on the coffee table.

'Wingardium Leviosa' he said, executing the movement that had become so natural to him since he was eleven.

And before Dan's, Nate's and Chuck's eyes, the vase was soon levitating. Harry kept it up in the air for a few seconds before putting it back on the coffee table, never taking his look away from them. They were speechless. But Chuck soon regained his thinking capacity, saying:

'It's fake, there's a trick to it'

Harry decided that he had enough of trying to talk some sense into Muggles that did not want to hear anything.

'Reducto!' he shouted

He didn't think of weighing the intensity of the spell, so it wasn't only the vase but also the coffee table that exploded in the middle of the living room.

Dan, Nate and Chuck jumped, startled and once the shock had relatively passed, Dan moaned:

'Dude, that's really not cool. It's my furniture'

Harry sighed deeply 'I'm sorry. Reparo. Scourgify.'

The coffee table along with the vase re-formed, and the spread flower parts and the water vanished. Then again, Nate couldn't simply help it:

'Holy fucking shit' he said under his breath

* * *

Ron nimbly landed on the portkey landing platform of the International Confederacy of Wizards New York head-quarters. The first thing he did was looking around for a clock. 10:30 pm. No wonder he felt so tired, it was 3:30 in the morning back in England. He fisted his hands inside his haute-couture muggle suit and cracked his neck. The journey had been so long. He and Malfoy had to fly to Lisbon, before catching a one-hour-long portkey which brought them to New York. As they were leaving the platform and following the sings floating in the air to pick up their luggage, Ron asked:

'Have you ever been to New York before?'

They arrived in front of a counter, where a house elf presented to each a silvery plate. They put their right hands on it and said:

'Draco Malfoy, Royal Aurors Services, England.'

'Ronald Weasley, Ministerial Aurors Services, England.'

The plates became bright green and started shrinking in their hands, Draco answered Ron:

'Twice. One for a mission, the second time for pleasure. You?'

'First time.'

The plates had turned into little silvery cards and Ron could read on his: "ICW Temporary Agent : Ronald WEASLEY ‒ MASE".

'Your luggage is waiting for you at the end of this hallway' the house elf told them.

Another one was waiting for them to hand over their goods, and while doing so, he told them with a bright smile:

'Welcome to New York and to the United States of America. Our Minister of Magic Leroy Renton would like to wish you a pleasant stay and the success of your mission in the respect of the muggle and wizards citizens of this great nation'

'Oh…kay' Ron said, taking his bag in his hand.

He then followed Malfoy, who already knew the way out. They stepped into a gigantic circle hall in which there were about ten queues in front of great mahogany doors. Above those doors were floating different signs. Draco nudged Ron and showed him the one reading: "Under Muggle Cover Missions". They went to stand in the queue behind this one, and when the heavy doors closed behind the Turkish Auror before them, Ron felt his heart pace quicken. At the very instant, he was physically the closest to Hermione that he had been in six months. When the stepped outside, Ron turned around to see that it appeared they were leaving an Italian restaurant.

_Much more discreet than a payphone descending in the ground._

Malfoy hailed a taxi and Ron couldn't help but being a bit excited. It had been a long time since he'd gotten into a car and he simply loved that. He tried to contain his sudden good mood and to convince himself he wasn't turning into his father.

They got into the taxi and Malfoy gave the address. And as the car dived into the bright valley full of lights that was New York at night, Ron looked through the window, amazed by what muggles could do without even the tiniest knowledge of any charm or spell. That, thought Ron gazing at the skyscrapers, was real magic. Unfortunately, Malfoy dragged him out of his trance.

'Listen, Weasley' he said 'I've done some research and I think that we should use another approach, Kingsley's plan is no good, it would put us right into the position Harry is probably in.

Ron nodded, much to his dismay. He hated the fact that, since the war ended, he seemed to agree much more often with Malfoy.

'What are you suggesting?' he asked.

'Daniel Humphrey is not the one we should be going after. Neither is Charles Bass, not Nate Archibald. If we really want to find Hermione, we need to find Serena Van der Woodsen. She is Blair Waldorf's best friend since forever and she just came back from her holidays in Zaïre today. She is going to cross path with Hermione sooner or later, partying is the only thing that those people can do right.'

Ron was surprised by how much Malfoy seemed to know about them.

'What database are you using?'

'Internet' Malfoy answered, shrugging.

'Ha! Very funny. Draco Malfoy using the internet. You almost got me.' Ron said with an unconvinced tone.

'It's true' Malfoy said, his eyebrows frowning. 'I did a better job that this bloody intern. He searched through the state registers and the newspapers. I found something better.'

'On the internet?'

'On the internet.'

They were silent for a moment, and Ron understood that Malfoy was just waiting for him to ask.

'Tell me, Malfoy, what is it that you…'

'Gossip girl.'

Saying these words, Malfoy's face lit up and reminded Ron of a little kid in front of the Nimbus 2O12.

'It's a website, _a blog_, as muggles call it. Apparently, no one knows who she is, but she sees everything, she hears everything, knows everything! And her favourite preys: Waldorf, Van der Woodsen, Bass, Archibald and Humphrey. I'll show you when we get to the hotel, it's a gold mine'

'You're telling me that we're looking for five muggles in all of New York, and that there's a machine that will tell us about their whereabouts anytime we want?'

'That's exactly what I'm saying.'

Ron didn't hide his surprise.

'That's convenient' he said.

The taxi stopped at a red light, and from his window, Ron could see a crowd of people in front of a huge building with a neon sign reading "Liz the 2nd". He could hear a heavy and loud tempo coming out of it and realized it was a night club. Harry and Hermione had told him about it once. Ron found a bit absurd the idea of paying to dance. He laid back on his seat, closing his eyes as the light turned green.

They arrived fast, and Malfoy stayed back while Ron was checking in. 'I'm not used to talk to muggles' he said.

Ron went and gave their fake names: Norman Blighton and Ulrich Dante –Malfoy always had to choose unusual fake names.

'Very well, you're in the Royal Suite. Are you available for lunch tomorrow?' the check-in girl said.

Ron was surprised by the question. He had heard about Americans being straight forward, but that much?

'The boss, Mr. Charles Bass, likes to have lunch with the clients of the Royal Suite' she added.

'Oh, right' Ron blushed a little 'Yes, you may schedule the lunch'.

'Very well Mr. Blighton. Here're your and Mr. Dante's electronic keys. Have a pleasant stay with us at The Empire'

As they were standing in the lift, Ron felt the fatigue weighing on his shoulders. He peeked towards Malfoy who looked as fresh as if he was waking up from a good, long night sleep. As he always did, in fact. When they got to their suite, it didn't take more than five minutes for Ron to choose a room, put on his pajamas and slide under the covers. He would get excited about the surrounding luxury later. For now, all he wanted was get some rest and power up, so he could find Harry and Hermione as soon as possible and bring them back home. While his body felt like it was sinking into the mattress, Ron promised himself that once he found Hermione, he would never let her go again.

* * *

**All the mysteries that are set there are going to start to resolve from the next chapter to chapter 6.**

**Thank you for reading. Review please?**


	2. Crossroads

_**Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**And again sorry for possible mistakes, but I still don't have a beta :s**_

* * *

**Mission Simone Part I: To the Big Apple**

* * *

Chapter Two: Crossroads**  
**

Harry woke up to the smell of pancakes. He stirred on the improvised bed he had made himself on Dan's couch. The sunrise was peeking through the open window which allowed a cool morning breeze to gently stroke his face. Harry sat up and put his feet flat on the floor. His mind was foggy from all the events. Was he really in America, in the home of a stranger, muggle nonetheless? He had been so completely blinded by his mission to get Hermione to safety that he had forgotten how to do it right. The problem was: he had no lead.

The night before, he had drunk whisky and told Dan and Nate about his life until at least three in the morning, when finally Dan offered them to stay the night. Chuck had already long gone, saying he didn't want to be hung over for the lunch date his secretary had just told him about. Harry couldn't do anything but accept Dan's invitation. He was exhausted, worn out by all the worry, the fear, the mistrust that he felt back in his world. Even though Voldemort had been killed, by his own hands, more than five years ago, there still was this tense ambiance in the wizard world. But at that instant, sitting on the couch of someone he didn't even know, he felt more in peace that he hadn't in years.

Harry stood up and walked to the kitchen to find Dan flipping a pancake on the frying plate and putting it on top of several others on a plate.

'Morning' he greeted Harry. 'How did you sleep?'

'Very well, thank you for asking' he answered. 'What?' he then asked when he saw Dan laugh.

'Nothing' Dan says 'It's just that it's so British to say "Very well, thank you". Nate who has the behavior of an average American will come out of my father's room saying "Pancakes? Nice, dude."'

Dan invited Harry to sit down by outing maple syrup, strawberry jam and a two cups of coffee on the counter. Harry took a slow sip from his cup and savored it. What was it about this place, this day that made him feel so at ease and forget about all his troubles? He felt as if he was having a glimpse of the muggle life he could have had if Hagrid had never come for him on his eleventh birthday. He was enjoying it, and at the same time, it made him feel guilty.

He thought it was about time to start asking Dan questions about Blair Waldorf, but recalling the previous night events, he thought he would try to make small talk before bringing up the subject again.

'Have you ever been to England?' he asked in a casual voice.

'Er, no. I almost did, once, but the plan didn't go through. What about you? First time in America?'

'Second, actually. The first time was in Philadelphia, for a mission. A silly matter of wands counterfeiting'

'Right' said Dan, smiling at the word "wand".

He was about to add something when Nate came out of his father's room, sniffing the air.

'Pancakes?' he said 'Nice dude'

Dan gave Harry a knowing look while Nate was already sitting next to him.

'So, Harry, I decided that I was going to believe you, about your friend being in danger. Simone, right?'

'No, it's Hermione' said Nate 'You know, just like the girl in _Andromache_, tragedy originally written by Euripides. Tss, and you call yourself a writer?'

Dan looked at Nate suspiciously.

'Hot college professor?' he asked.

'Got a date with her tonight' Nate said with a broad smile 'And I've kinda been practicing.'

Dan shook his head with a smile. Harry instantly brought back the conversation to the matter that he actually cared about.

'So you were saying about Hermione?'

'Yes' Dan firmly said 'I was saying that I believe you. And that if you need my help to find her, I won't decline'

'Thank you' Harry said, feeling a weigh on his chest being lifted up. 'In that case, what can you tell me about Blair Waldorf?'

Dan bristled slightly and turned his back to Harry to make more pancakes as he said:

'I know her from high school. She's Nate ex-girlfriend.'

Even though Dan couldn't actually see Nate, he felt the confused look being shot at him and didn't blame him. Was it really all he could think of to avoid answering questions about her? Harry, though, didn't seem to notice the awkwardness of the moment, as he turned to Nate:

'Really? Are you two still close?' he asked

'We hang out sometimes' Nate nonchalantly answered 'We haven't in a while though. She's been busy with her princess divorcée stuff. She actually spent more time with Dan, these last few months, he's the one you should be asking things. '

_Wow,_ thought Dan, _that was a low move Archibald_. For the last month, Nate had tried to make Dan talk about his feelings for Blair and what had actually happened between them, but Dan always found a way around.

'Has she ever talked about someone new in her acquaintances?' Harry asked them both, tired of being sent from one to another.

'Not that I know of' Nate answered

'Me neither' Dan said.

Harry pushed out a desperate sigh.

'Think' he told them urgently 'She is a girl our age, she has this very messy, curly hair, and brown eyes?'

'Does she have an ass that would look particularly good in a short slinky orange dress?' Nate asked

'I beg your pardon?' Harry was stunned by the question

'Yeah man' Dan said, looking as confused as Harry. 'How would it help for us to know that?'

Nate shoved an entire pancake into his mouth before taking his phone out of his pocket. He put it screen up on the table so that Dan and Harry were able to see the latest Gossip Girl update. Harry leaned to look closer, and he saw her.

'Yes!' he exclaimed of joy 'It's her, it's Hermione! How did you find her?' he asked Nate.

'She went out with Blair and Serena last night. Of course Gossip Girl covered it.'

'You have to invite her over.' Harry told Dan. 'Blair Waldorf, invite her over and tell her to bring Hermione'

'Wow, slow down' Dan help up both of his hands. 'First, Blair and I are no longer under speaking terms. Second, even if we were, under what pretense should I invite her along with a friend of hers that I am not supposed to know about?'

'He makes a good point' Nate said, putting half of another pancake in his mouth.

Harry descended from the high chair and said:

'Daniel, I would like you to know that I am immensely grateful for you letting me spend the night here. Also, I realize that the way I am about to behave isn't correct for a guest but…'

Before Nate could even eat another pancake, Harry had gotten out his wand and pointed it on Dan.

'Please do as I say, you do not want to know what else I'm able to do with this thing.'

Dan only pulled a smirk.

'See, I told you I believed you about Simone, but about this whole "magic" thing…I still believe that there's a trick to…'

'Petrificus Totalus' Harry said in a tired voice.

Dan instantly froze and fell on his back, on the kitchen floor. Harry turned towards Nate.

'So, will you invite them over?'

'Sure' Nate shrugged, and started typing on his phone 'Dan, are you okay?' he then asked.

'He can't answer you'

'Nice, dude' Nate smiled and gave Harry a fist bump before eating another pancake.

* * *

Every muscle of Hermione's body was sore. Not very surprising: Serena was a dancer and somehow, she had managed to transfuse all of her energy to Hermione and Blair. It was six in the morning when Hermione finally got home, she then went straight to bed. But after only two and a half hours of sleep, her eyes fluttered open for no obvious reason. The closed heavy curtains kept the sunlight from penetrating the room. Everything was calm, quiet around her. Then she felt hot and cold, the room started spinning, her bed was pitching, her vision became too bright and before she knew it, she was leaning over the border of the bed, vomiting her night away on her room carpet. The noise, and probably the smell woke up Paulin who had been sound asleep next to her. As her throat and insides kept contracting to push the bitter mixture out of her mouth, she felt him getting closer to her, putting a hand on her waist.

'Hermione, chérie. What's wrong?'

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at the question, moving away from his touch.

'Don't look at me' she managed to say. 'It's disgusting'

She heard him laugh a little, get up from the bed on the other side and go to the bathroom. He came back with an empty bin and handed it over to her.

'Here' he said 'It'll be easier with this.'

Hermione fell back on her bed, the bin pressed against her chest and as she watched Paulin clean up everything from the floor without a cringe, she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. If she had been honest with him, it would have taken only one swift of her wand to fix everything. Instead, she was not only lying to him, but she also let him clean her puke. She didn't deserve him.

When he was sure she was done throwing up, he lifted her in his arms and took her to the shower. Afterwards, he put a clean nightdress on her. Then he laid her back under the covers and cupped his body behind hers, making her feel safe and loved. Hermione was aware that Paulin loved her more than she loved him, but everything felt so right and easy when she was around him. And she felt so grateful that she had met him, she just couldn't have survived the last six months without him.

She turned around to face him, anchoring her eyes in his.

'Hey' he said.

She didn't answer. Instead she pulled his head towards hers and channeled into a kiss all the gratitude she was feeling. The kiss grew deeper than she had first intended and Paulin quickly moved above her, his body between her legs, pulling her gown up while she pushed his underpants down to his knees with her feet. It had taken a while for Hermione to entirely think of Paulin, while making love to him. But every now and then, when he would command her to open her eyes and to look at him, she would be disappointed to see his hair dark, and his skin un-freckled.

She allowed him to finish quickly, since she was not completely in the mood, and as he rolled from her, her cellphone started buzzing on the nightstand. She grabbed it and flipped it open to see a text from Blair.

"_Mega Brunch at Dan's, dixit my friend Nate. He wants to meet you. Meet me at apartment 6 on 455 Water Street, Brooklyn. Bring Paulin and his croissants."_

Brunch. It was exactly what she needed to take her mind off things. Plus, she would finally be able to introduce Blair to Paulin. She was sure they were going to become friends, and she would make her best to try to get on with Blair's friends. She already liked Serena. And eventually, all of them would become her new social circle. She and Paulin would perhaps get married, on a spring day in the southern French countryside, where he was born. And she would put Hermione Granger behind her forever.

She helped Paulin bake the croissants, watched a re-run of _Sex and the City_ while he was in the shower and soon enough, they were good to go, all dressed-up, walking hand in hand towards the underground. It was grey outside, it had been for the past week, but Hermione did not care much. She hated summer anyways.

For the six months she had lived in New York, Hermione had never set foot in Brooklyn, probably biased by Blair's judgment about this particular borough. Fortunately, Paulin was starting to become a true New Yorker and walked to the address as if he had done it numerous times before. When they arrived in front of the loft's door, she could hear Blair's voice from the inside. She motioned to knock on the door when Paulin softly grabbed her hand, pulled her against him and kissed her gently on the lips. It was kind of his thing. He was not much of a "public display of attention" guy, so every time that they were to spend a few hours with other people, like with his friends or at some random cocktail party, he would kiss her right before their entrance. And every time he did that, Hermione found herself falling for him a bit more.

She smiled as he pulled away, but her face froze when she heard another voice coming from inside the loft. It was a voice she had heard scream, laugh, yell, cry numerous times. Paulin did not seem to notice her face and knocked on the door. When it opened, she saw a man that she recognized as being Dan. She did not greet him, but pushed him to the side so she would have confirmation for her thoughts. And she did. Right there, on a cloudy Saturday morning, she felt her past crawling back on her skin, in her mind, invading all five of her senses. Her eyes plunged into Harry's emerald ones and she only broke the exchange when she bent over, and threw up again.

* * *

Blair decided that she was going to keep her cool. So what if she had just gotten invited to Dan's by Nate when they hadn't talked for at least a month? It would actually be a perfect occasion to catch up. And apologize, perhaps. Blair sighed deeply and rubbed her hands against her face. Was she going to apologize today? She wasn't ready, she didn't know what to say.

She threw her silk robe on and went through the shared bathroom to knock on Serena's door.

'Come in!' she heard.

She opened the door and found Serena already dressed up for the day.

'Oh, I see that you got Nate's text. Are you leaving now?'

Serena pulled a slightly embarrassed smile.

'Actually, I was going to The Empire. I haven't seen Chuck since I came back and he told me to drop by to have lunch with him.'

'Oh'

Blair quickly went back to the bathroom, took off all of her clothes and got into the shower. While she was adjusting the water temperature she heard Serena coming in.

'I'm taking a shower!' she said 'Go away!'

'Blair, talk to me' Serena said. Blair didn't have to look to know that Serena was now perched up on the sink. 'Is everything okay?'

'Everything is perfect, now go.'

'When was the last time you talked to Chuck?'

Blair groaned with frustration.

'First of all, this is none of your business, and second, even if it was I wouldn't be discussing this with you while I'm taking a shower! Have you completely become a savage after only three weeks in Africa or have you spent too much time in Brooklyn when you were in high school?'

Serena let out a small laugh. She hesitated before asking:

'Speaking of…how about Dan? When was the last time you talked to him?'

Blair turned off the water tap and held her hand out of the shower. She took the towel Serena put in her hand, wrapped it nimbly around her and left the shower to her room without one glance to Serena.

'Fine, Blair, don't talk. You are seeing him today anyway, and we have that Constance-St Jude Alumni Reunion Monday, which means that you'll see Chuck too. Maybe having to be in the same room with the two of them will get you to talk.'

Blair shot her an angry glare but still did not answer.

On the way to Brooklyn, she forced her brain to not overthink the situation. She was simply going to brunch, at a friend's. Nothing more. And if it felt like the right time to apologize, she would. Otherwise, she would wait for that time and be civilized –or as much one ought to be to someone coming from Brooklyn. The bar wasn't probably that high, she could easily make it.

Blair knocked three times on the loft's door. The motion was so familiar to her. She remembered waiting in front of this door several times, waiting for Dan to open the door of what would become a haven. She also remembered the day when this door closed on her, leaving her outside, cold, alone, with no guarantee that it would open again.

She stopped breathing when the door swung open and released her breath when she saw Nate. He gave her a bright smile and invited her in by moving aside. She took one step inside, then another one and soon she was in the living room.

It had been a month. Nothing had changed. She smiled when she saw the DVD of _August Rush_ on his top shelf and recalled the numerous times she had begged him to watch it. He eventually gave in, but fell asleep in the middle and had to buy her the newest Amélie Nothomb novel for her to forgive him.

'Where is your friend?' Nate asked as he poured fresh orange juice into four glasses.

'She should be arriving soon. And I told her to come with her boyfriend so you won't try anything. I'd actually like for you to not sexually deprave this one.' Blair answered taking the glass of juice he was offering her.

Nate feigned to be hurt.

'So what? I sleep once with your group therapist and I am officially forbidden to approach any of your new female friends? Has it occurred to you that maybe I just wanted to get to know her for you?'

In spite of her, he made her smile.

'Besides, I'm seeing someone' he added.

'Oh, do tell' Blair asked. She always liked to hear some of Nate's stories about the women he dated. It was usually so wild, and kinky and entertaining, especially when he was doing impressions of the girls during sex. From anyone else she would have found that inappropriate and rude. But Nate was so good at this.

'A substitute professor at Columbia. Her name is Angela Gramacci. She's Italian.'

'Very nice' nodded Blair. 'That should keep you occupied for a while. Any weird sex habits to relate?'

'I'll tell you that tomorrow' replied Nate with a grin 'I'm seeing her tonight.'

Their conversation was interrupted when she saw him. Leaving his room, finishing buttoning up his plaid shirt. He looked up and their eyes met. He quickly looked away. His face was unreadable to her.

'Hey' he said. 'You made it'

She swallowed a little too fast the gulp in her throat.

'Yes. Thank you for inviting me.'

A silence settled.

'I went to Noah Shapiro's lecture yesterday. I was surprised not seeing you there.'

'Yeah' Dan cleared his throat. 'I was supposed to but I got kind of…I was taken.'

That were the first words they had exchange in a month. She couldn't help being annoyed by how banal they were being. He gave her a polite smile and walked towards the counter to take one of the glasses of juice. Nate, feeling the tension, wanted to say something to ease up the atmosphere, but nothing came to his mind. He didn't even know what had happened between them exactly, so how was he supposed to make things better? He looked at them both, Blair her eyes fixed on Dan, and Dan avoiding her glance. This was going to be the worst brunch ever, and Serena wasn't even here to help him. Nate almost sighed of relief when the bathroom door opened and he saw Harry coming in the room, dressed with one of Dan's NYU shirt, his hair wet.

'Thanks for the clothes' Harry said, before spotting Blair. He looked quickly around the room, but Hermione wasn't there yet.

'Hi' he then said to Blair.

'Who are you?' Blair asked her nose turned up.

Harry was a bit shocked by the aggressive tone in her voice.

'Sorry about her rudeness' Nate said 'Blair doesn't really like incomers she hasn't approved of. It's her dictator side.'

Blair shot an annoyed glance at Nate who answered with a defiant look.

'What?' he said, opening his arms as if ready to fight with her. She turned to him, but before she could enunciate the first of many insults she had in mind, Dan spoke.

'Blair' he said, sending shivers down her spine 'this is Harry. He needs to speak with you'

'Why? I don't want to talk to him. He obviously just took a shower and yet still looks like he's been living in the streets for the past two days.'

Harry chuckled.

'The lack of sleep tends to do that to you. '

Blair immediately spotted his accent. Her glance softened a little.

'Are you British?'

'I am' Harry said with a smile.

'Oh. Where from?'

'Er, London.' Harry exchanged an awkward look with Dan and Nate. 'Grimauld Square.'

'Right. I actually have a British friend coming over' Blair didn't show her confusion, but she really didn't see why this man would want anything to do with her, she didn't remember ever meeting him.

'That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, your friend, Hermione…'

'Do you know her?' Blair asked, surprised.

Before Harry could answer, someone knocked on the door, and he froze.

'I'll get that' Dan said.

He opened the door and found a curly haired women and a tall man standing there. The girl immediately pushed him aside and stepped into the loft. When her eyes met with Harry's, it seemed like time had stopped for the both of them. No one else, feeling the tension between them, dared say a word. And when the girl bent over and started throwing up, everyone reacted in a different way. The tall guy and Blair walked toward her, worried, while Nate went instantly went to take a glass of water in the kitchen.

'Hermione! Are you okay?' Blair asked.

'This happened this morning too' said the guy and Dan noticed a slight French accent.

'Let's get her to sit down' he said as Nate was coming with the water.

But Hermione dismissed them all by pushing them with both of her arms. Her eyes were fixed on Harry again. She seemed angry.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'Hermione' Harry said, holding his hand in the air and taking a step forward. 'You have to listen to me.'

'You know him Hermione?' Blair asked

'What is going on?' asked the French guy.

'I have to get out of here' Hermione said.

As she turned to leave, Harry shouted

'DON'T!'

Hermione stopped walking, but she didn't turn around to face him.

'I have been looking everywhere for you, when you ran away without any explanations. You are going to listen to me now'.

Hermione started walking again and Harry took out his wand.

'Stupefy!'

But before the spell even could even get to her, she had reached her own wand attached to a strap under her dress and shouted:

'Protego!'

The others jumped back, startled. Dan and Nate had somehow gotten blasé about the whole spell-casting thing, but the look on Blair and the French guy's faces clearly indicated that it was the first time that they had seen something like that.

'What…what…' Blair could not breathe. What had she just seen exactly? She looked at Dan, and for the first time this day, for the first time in a month, he really looked back at her. And in his eyes, she saw that everything was going to be okay, so her breathing steadied a little.

'How dare you, Potter?' Hermione's face was distorted with disgust. 'How dare you attack _me_?'

'You wouldn't listen! I'm not here to fight you, Hermione, I'm here to help.'

'I don't need your help'

'YES YOU DO!' Harry shouted. It was right now seeing her face that he realized how much he was mad at her for what she had done to him, what she had done to Ron. 'You need my help because somewhere in this city, there are people who are seeking revenge for Voldemort's death and who are following you with probably a kill order on your head.'

Hermione didn't say anything. Her throat tightened and tears started to fill her eyes. She had tried so hard to escape, and yet her past was always catching up with her. And if Harry was telling the truth, she had put Paulin in danger too. She knew she would never forgive herself if anything were to happen to him. She looked over at him. He seemed so confused, he kept looking at her with scared eyes.

'Hermione…' he said under his breath.

She closed her eyes to restrain the tears, and then turned to Harry.

'Let's go' she said.

And again, she was walking toward the exit. Harry quickly reacted and followed her after murmuring a "thank you" to Dan and Nate. They were already on the streets of Brooklyn when someone called her name.

'Hermione! Wait!'

Paulin was running down the stairs toward them. Hermione went to meet him halfway, grabbed him and kissed him fiercely.

'Go home' she told him. 'I will meet you there tonight'

'Hermione' he said, with the French pronunciation of her name. 'S'il te plaît, tell me what…'

'Trust me' she said.

And with one last squeeze on his hand she ran back to Harry who had been watching the whole scene. He was now looking at her like he didn't know her.

'I can't even look at you' he said.

'Let's go somewhere safe' Hermione replied as they started walking again. 'But don't talk to me until we get there.'

* * *

Chuck sat at his usual table and asked the waitress for an aspirin. He hated having to work on Saturdays, especially when he had to see Nate seeing some random cougar to the door as he was leaving for work. He should have gone to college.

And now he had to meet some British people he wasn't even interested in knowing. Fortunately, Serena had asked to meet him too, so with a bit of luck, those businessmen would be mesmerized by her and would not be offended if he pretended an important call-conference to get out early.

He saw the butler approaching his table with two men in Armani suits. One was really tall, with red hair and seemed uncomfortable while the other one had blond hair and was obviously more at ease.

'Mr. Bass' the butler greeted him with a small nod. 'This is Mr. Blighton and Mr. Dante'

Chuck stood up to shake hands with them.

'Nice to meet you' he said as the butler left.

'Nice of you to invite us for lunch' Dante replied.

The three of them took seats.

'It's the least I could do' Chuck said. 'After all, you are staying in my most expensive room, therefore you're making my business growing. Thank you for choosing The Empire.'

'Well, some friends of us recommended it. We thought this business trip was the perfect time to try it.'

'I am afraid I asked my step sister to join us today. You see, she's just come back from her vacation to Congo and it's been way too long since we last talk. I hope that won't be a problem.'

'Not at all.' This time, it was Blighton who answered.

Ron couldn't believe how lucky they were. They had woken up this morning with the intention of getting in touch with Serena Van der Woodsen and she was directly coming to them.

'Would you like some refreshments, perhaps?' Chuck asked. 'I took the liberty of asking my chef to prepare a special menu for us today, but you still have the choice of the drink.'

'Sure. I'll have a sherry.' Dante said.

'Whiskey for me, no ice.'

Chuck had a little smile.

'I like the way you think' he told Ron. Then he summoned the waiter with his hand and ordered their drinks.

'Oh, here's my step sister' he said standing up.

Ron and Draco both stood up and turned around to see Serena walking toward them.

'Wow' Ron couldn't help saying under his breath.

'Exactly what I was thinking' Draco murmured.

Serena hugged Chuck and gave him a warm smile.

'I'm so glad to see you' she told him.

'Me too' he said, sincerely. 'Serena, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Blighton and Mr. Dante. They're from the UK.'

'Wow' Serena said shaking their hands 'I think I've seen more British than Americans since I got back.'

Draco and Ron exchanged a look.

'Have you?' Chuck asked.

He pulled her a chair and they all sat down while Serena said:

'Yeah, Blair has this new friend, Hermione. She is British so we took her to the Liz last night?' She then added to Ron and Draco 'You should go there if you have time, it's a nice place.'

Ron took a deep breath. She was with Hermione just the night before. Hermione was alive and safe. At least for now. But what about Harry?

Chuck felt uncomfortable, although he gave no signs of it. Serena was talking about this girl and had no idea who she really was, and by the look of things, neither did Blair. He thought about this Harry guy, sleeping on Humphrey's couch, searching desperately for a friend who apparently did not want to be found.

'We'll try' Draco answered 'But, err, this friend, Hermione, what is she doing in New York? It's getting less common for British to emigrate in America, I actually feel like it's the contrary now.'

As the waiter put their drinks in front of them, Serena answered with a little grimace

'Well, it's not really a happy story. She had a miscarriage about six months ago and she left to clear her head and have a new start. Those kinds of experiences are never easy, especially when, like her, the pregnancy had already gone far.'

Draco tried not to look at Ron right away, but when he did, he could see that he too was shocked.

A million thoughts went through Ron's head. Hermione had a miscarriage? Who was the father? They had never slept together; they had never really been a couple, too occupied by their respective lives. But it didn't mean he didn't love her.

'I'm sorry to hear that' Draco said. 'My sister had a miscarriage too, last year, three months after getting pregnant.' He knew it wasn't ethical to lie about things like that, but they needed more information. 'Do you know how far your friend was in her pregnancy?'

'She told me that she was starting the fifth month when everything happened.'

'Five months?' Ron regretted immediately sounding so shocked. If he let his feelings take over, he knew it would blow up his cover. 'How…how sad.'

'Yes' Serena nodded, touched to see that it affected Blighton so much, even though he didn't know Hermione at all.

'Surely we can find a happier subject of conversation' Chuck coughed. This whole situation was awkward, but at least, he had the information Harry needed.

'I agree' Serena said 'So in what kind of field are you working?'

'PR' Draco answered immediately. 'Financial. We represent banks, investments firms, that kind of things.'

'Really? Any clients I could have heard of?' Chuck asked, as the waiters arrived with their entrées.

'Bank of London' Draco said.

Ron restrained from rolling his eyes. Malfoy always had to make things look big.

'That's impressive, congratulations.'

'Thanks' mumbled Ron, looking down to his plate. The food was so fashionably tiny.

'Let's not talk about business' Malfoy said. 'Serena, tell us more about you'

Chuck smiled. _Here it goes, _he thought.

'Oh, err, I am a junior at Columbia University, I'm majoring in…'

'Holy shit' Malfoy said.

The three others looked at him, surprised. He tried to regain a normal attitude.

'I'm so sorry' he said, then turned to Ron. 'I just remembered that we forgot to call Kingsley about those…concurrent that are trying to get to the client we came here for before us. We should do this now, while we still have time, could you excuse us for a minute?'

'…Sure.' Chuck said, looking at Blighton who seemed as confused as he was.

Draco and Ron stood up and went out of the restaurant, in the hallway. When Draco was sure that neither Bass nor Serena was looking at them, he ran toward the reception hall. Ron instantly followed him and found him in the street in front of the hotel, looking around him, agitated.

'Malfoy, what's going on?'

'He was just there' Malfoy answered. 'I saw him'

'Who was just there Malfoy?' Ron asked, losing his patience.

'Mark O'Hare.'

'Who is Mark O'Hare?'

Malfoy took a deep breath.

'He is…an Irish guy I used to know from when I was…'

Seeing Malfoy looking down to his feet, Ron understood.

'A death eater. Do you think he's part of the group we're looking for?'

'I'd bet anything on it' Malfoy answered 'He was one of the most convinced, but he never actually got to be a death eater because he was too young. His father was killed by a member of the Order of The Phoenix. I bet he's seeking revenge for that, too.'

'So what do we do now?'

'I say we blow off this lunch, and try to find him. Maybe we'll be able to stop them before they actually hurt Hermione or Harry.'

Ron nodded.

'Let's go' he said.

They went back into the restaurant.

'We're very sorry' Ron told Chuck and Serena 'But something has come up and we have to go. Thank you for the invitation.'

Chuck and Serena stood up to shake hand with them.

'It's okay' Serena said 'It was nice to meet you.'

'Yes don't worry' Chuck found their behavior more than suspicious. But he didn't have time to dig deeper. Maybe he would tell Andrew Tyler, his PI, to run a background check on them.

'Well, it was nice to meet you too.' Dante said. 'Let's go'

They hastily took the elevator and went to their room.

'I'm going to take the magic map I brought with so we can establish a plan' Ron told Draco 'You contact Kingsley and tell him about O'Hare'.

Malfoy nodded. Ron went to his room and opened his trunk. As he was searching for the map in his trunk, he touched something that burned his fingers.

'Ouch!' He shook his hand and looked closely into the trunk.

There was an incandescent galleon hidden amongst his clothes. It was the galleon that they used back in Hogwarts to communicate the dates of the Dumbledore's Army reunion. Ron liked to keep it with him, it reminded him of the times would do anything for each other. He sometimes believed that he was braver when he was fifteen with no experience. Ron inspected the galleon more closely. There was a New York City address on it. His heartbeat quickened. Could this be Harry, trying to give him a message? He took the magic map in his trunk, laid it open on his bed and said the address out loud.

The map started drawing all by itself a plan of Manhattan and a dot appeared on the address he had just given. He grabbed it and went to Malfoy's room.

'Forget Kingsley. I know where Harry is' he told him

'What?' Malfoy asked putting down the floo powder. 'You found him?'

Ron shook his head.

'He found me.'

* * *

'How come you have a second flat?' Harry asked Hermione as he sat on a couch.

'This is where I lived before I moved in with Paulin' Hermione answered, crossing her arms.

'Oh yes, and who is that guy?' Harry asked again. 'And what are you doing _here_? Why aren't you in London, making the SPEW a national organization and translating The Tales of Beedle the Bard?'

'There's nothing left for me in England, Harry.' Hermione said harshly. 'After you killed Voldemort, we thought we could fix our world, but thinking that everything is better is lying to ourselves. Most of the missing people then are still missing now, children are growing up without parents, and people don't trust the Ministry of Magic and always accuse us of conspiracy. We tried to make our world a better place and we failed, Harry.'

'So what, you just decided to stop trying and leave us all behind in our misery? That's it, Hermione?'

Harry got up and went to stand right in front of her. Hermione refused to look him in the eyes.

'I was just so tired of pretending' she sighed. 'I was tired of hoping to have my life back. If this world is going to be fixed, it's not going to be anytime soon. So I decided that I would not spend the rest of my life hoping for the best, that's why I left.'

'Do you realize how selfish you sound, Hermione? What about the rest of us? What about your friends and family?'

'Family?' Hermione had a bitter laugh. 'Harry my family is halfway across the globe, living a peaceful life without me, not even knowing of my existence because we couldn't fix whatever was wrong in our world.'

'What about Ron and me? Weren't the three of us like a family?'

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a firm knock on the front door. They both jumped and took out their wands.

'Did you tell someone we were here?' Hermione whispered angrily.

'Yes' answered Harry with the same tone 'I sent Ron a message but he couldn't have arrived from England that fast.'

'We know this is a wizard neighbourhood' a voice behind the door said 'So we won't be afraid to use magic if you don't open, Potter.'

'Malfoy?' Harry and Hermione said both highly surprised.

Hermione went immediately to open the door and found Malfoy and Ron on the threshold.

'Granger! Thank Salazar you're alive. Now we can go back to England.'

He made his way inside, though Hermione barely moved to let him in. She couldn't look anywhere but at Ron, who was looking right back at her.

'Ron…'

Ron wanted to be angry, he wanted to yell and demand explanations, he wanted to accuse, to blame, to make guilty. But it was Hermione. And he before he knew it, he was taking her in his arms, holding her tight against him. Hermione felt as if all the pain she had been burying inside of her was finding its way out by her tears. So she held on to him and cried against his chest.

'What are you doing here Malfoy?' Harry asked in the background.

Malfoy turned to him and stroked his cheek lightly.

'I was worried about you.'

Harry hastily pushed his hand away before Ron and Hermione could see anything.

'Don't do this. I can't deal with you right now.'

'Perhaps you can deal with me tonight. I have this incredible suite here, you know'

'Go to hell, Malfoy.'

Draco just smiled and turned to the others.

'This is very sweet and touching, but I don't think we have time for that. Granger, we have a few questions for you.'

Ron and Hermione broke apart and looked at Malfoy.

'What do you want to know?' Hermione asked.

'Have you been in touch with wizards in New York?'

'At the beginning' Hermione said 'But then they started knowing who I was, they've heard of the war, so I decided to move in with my muggle boyfriend and to break all contact with all wizarding worlds.'

'You have a boyfriend?' Ron asked

'Yes, nice French fellow called Paulin' Harry said sarcastically. 'You should've seen them together, so adorable.'

Hermione gave him a murdering glare.

'Was he the father?' Ron asked Hermione.

'What father?' Harry asked.

'The father of the baby she lost five months ago' Malfoy said.

Hermione was appalled.

'How do you know about that?' she asked.

'Answer the question Hermione.' All sign of affection had left Ron's face. He was now looking at her with hurt eyes.

'No' she said 'he wasn't the father. It was Viktor Krum.'

Malfoy let out a surprised breath. Neither Ron nor Harry said anything for at least half a minute. They were just looking at her, incredulous. Then Ron shook his head with disgust and said:

'I'm out of here. I'm going to look for O'Hare.'

'Ron, wait!' Harry said, following him out of the apartment.

Hermione did not even care asking who O'Hare was. She just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The nauseous sensation that had become familiar was coming back. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'You should go home and get some rest. I'll deal with them' Malfoy said. 'But be careful, there are dangerous people out there. You should put some protective spells around your block.'

And he left her standing alone in her old flat. Eventually she went home, to Paulin. She found him on the couch, gazing into the air, his face confused. When he saw her coming in, he immediately stood up and looked at her.

'I think I need an explanation' he told her.

Hermione nodded and made him sit on the couch with her. She took his hands in hers and started talking.

'It all began when I was eleven…'

* * *

Blair was sitting on Dan's couch, trying to understand what he and Nate were telling her. Hermione was a witch? She looked at Nate suspiciously.

'Are you sure it's not some new kind of mushrooms you're trying out?'

Nate laughed.

'We already asked Harry that question. But everything seems to be true. You saw it with your eyes.'

'I'm not sure of what I saw' Blair said.

'Blair, we wouldn't lie to you' Dan said. 'It was hard for us to believe at first but after seeing my vase levitate, my coffee table explode then reassemble and being petrified, I decided to accept the idea.'

Blair let out a little squeak of frustration.

'So I'm supposed to believe that magic exists now? It doesn't make sense! Ugh, my life was complicated enough, and you had to drop that bomb, didn't you?'

Nate rolled his eyes. Of course it was their fault now.

'Us?' Dan said 'Blair, you're the one who brought this on us by befriending Mary Poppins.'

'Aren't I allowed to make friends now?'

'Sure you are' Nate said 'But could you just please avoid British people? The last time you decided to go down that road, I became a gigolo.'

'Don't you blame your depravity on me Archibald, I had nothing to do with what happened between you and Lady Catherine. Besides, you enjoyed it, since you couldn't wait to reiterate with Diana Payne.'

'Stop it, you two!' Dan snapped annoyed. 'Blair, how did you even become friends with Hermione?'

Blair crossed her arms and sighed.

'She's in my therapy group.'

Dan's eyebrow went up on his forehead.

'You finally went to therapy? Blair that's really good.'

'It was until Nate came by to pick me up one day, and I found my therapist leaving The Empire the next morning.'

Dan held his hand in the air to prevent Nate from retorting.

'So when you became friends with her, who had no idea who she really was?'

'No!' Blair said in a desperate voice. 'She was nice, and she barely knew New York, she hadn't heard about my failed marriage. And she likes literature and art and she speaks French. She is basically a British combination of you and me.'

Her voice trailed off with the last words, and Dan felt himself melting on the inside. God, he had missed her. Nate started sensing that something was going on between them, so he took out his phone.

'I'm gonna make a phone call on the roof' he said. 'Better reception'

Then he left the two of them in the middle of the loft, staring at each other.

'I'm sorry' they both said at the same time.

It made Dan smile but not Blair.

'Dan, I am so sorry' she said. 'I was selfish. I made you go through impossible things because I just wasn't mature enough to face my problems by myself.'

'No Blair' Dan shook his head and walked toward her, taking her by the shoulders. 'I'm the one who's been selfish.'

He slid his hands down her arms to finally reach her hands and held them.

'I know that you knew how I felt about you. How I still feel about you. And when you told me that you wanted to get away with me, it felt like a dream. I got high on happiness and hope that our relationship could evolve in something deeper. But when you came and told me that you couldn't go with me, I got unreasonably jealous. Because I knew that you were with Chuck that day and I was sure that he was the reason you were shutting me out again. I didn't realize that you needed time to be you, to find yourself again. I had got so used to the fact that you would come to me whenever something went wrong, I guess I refused to let you figure things out on your own. Because I was afraid that once you'd be at peace with yourself again, you would see how much Chuck had changed and go back to him without even considering giving us a chance. Blair, I'm the one who was selfish because I wanted to put my chances of happiness before yours.'

'Dan, that's exactly what I did to you' Blair said, deeply sorry. 'I told you I wanted to go to London with you and on the very last day, I changed my mind, I let you down. And you're right, it was because of Chuck. As usual, seeing him made me afraid that actually being away from him was the right decision. Every time I talk to him, something happens inside of me. I can never really let him go. And I just thought that you deserved better than that.'

There was a moment when they only stared at each other, regrets painted on their faces. Then Dan smiled and said:

'I don't deserve better. I'm from Brooklyn.'

It made Blair laugh. She squeezed his hand in hers and looked up to him.

'Dan' the way she said his name made him feel so incredibly complete 'I'm better now. Apart from this whole wizard situation I'd rather not think about for the next twelve hours, everything is better now. I'm ready for you, for us.'

She swallowed a gulp in her throat. She had never felt so exposed since she had told Chuck she loved him for the first time, only to find her words crushed by hatred and pain.

'That is, if you still want me.'

Dan inhaled and exhaled loudly. Never breaking the eye contact, he let go of her hands and took her face between his.

'I don't think I'll ever stop wanting you, Blair.'

It was on those words that Blair decided to take action, so she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his lips to hers, just like the first time. And Dan reacted immediately by pulling her closer to him and kissing her with more ardor that he would have never thought kissing Blair Waldorf one day. Blair could hear her seventeen-year-old self telling her how crazy this situation was, but she told her to shut it, because to twenty-one-year old Blair, nothing had ever felt more right.

* * *

**_Voilà! I hope you enjoyed it and if you have anything to say about it, some constuctive criticisms, I'd love to hear them. Third chapter coming soon._**


	3. Not a new chapter

Hi readers! I just wanted to let you know that I am not done with this story, I just want to take a large advance in writing it, because it is rather complicated to write, with all the plot conjoining the two worlds.

I hope that when I publish the third chapter, which should be in late October, you guys will still be with me.

I'm really enjoying writing that one, and I think I can make something good out of it, so I hope you'll still be with me.

That is all!

xoxo


End file.
